LA MELODIA IRLANDESA DEL AMOR
by albert song writer
Summary: Un estudiante de intercambio llega a mackinley para causar revuelo y para mover el mundo de kurt lo siento pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

la melodia irlandesa de un amor

esta historia no es una de las clasicas klaine o brittana o faberry sino que es algo que traigo en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo y no habia podido expresar hasta ahora en fin glee no me pertenece si me perteneciera ja obligaria a sam s casarse con kurt ummm creo que no en fin disfruten esta historia.

cap 1: como paso?

wow no hace mas de unos dias estaba perdidamente enamorado de sugar motta y ahora estoy a punto de ser golpeado por nada mas y nada menos que blaine anderson la razon es la mas hermosa y angelical razon kurt hummel tan solo pronunciar su nombre me hace sentir mariposas en fin como decia

como paso todo esto bueno creo que empezo hace una semana durante la competencia de quemados despues de que me ayudo llevandome a la enfermeria me di cuenta que a algunas personas si les importo

*anterior mente*

-santana pero que demonios te sucede! oh por dios esta sangrando!

-trnaquilizate lady hummel solo estabamos jugando

-tal vez tu lo consideres un juego pero en new directions no somos asi somos mejor que eso ven rory voy a llevarte a la enfermeria

obedeciendo me levante de el suelo y agradeci tener un amigo como kurt un amigo que se preocupa por mi en fin me llevo a la enfermeria me reviso la enfermera y me dio unas pastillas para el dolor sali de aquel cuarto y lo vi estaba recargado en la pared con una expresion de preocupacion asi que me acerque

-preocupado?

-oh rory veo que ya saliste

-si solo tengo que tomarme estas pastillas

-espero que el golpe no haya arruinado tu falsete

-no no creo pero si fuera asi no importa...siempre existe la cirujia

-rory!

-es solo un chiste

-perdona por irme tan repentinamente pero blaine me nescesita te veo tal vez luego despues de el club glee

-claro

desaparecio entre los pasillos asi que solo prosegui mi camino hacia los vestidores tendria que ponerme mi ropa normal para entrar a ciencias cuando oigo las palabras largate de aqui o vuelve a mexico las ignoro pero en el fondo muy en el fondo me lastiman un poco

luego de una intensa sesion de baile y canto el ensayo termino gracias a dios era viernes me acerque a kurt para hablarle se veia tan concentrado haciendo sus piques de ballet se veia tan adorable frustado por no poder realizarlos bien esperen adorable? llame a kurt hummel adorable bueno todos nos equivocamos

-te saldrian mejor si usas mas las puntillas

-rory! me asustaste!

-mal dia?

-no es solo que no salen muy bien los pasos

-oye te gustaria tomar un cafe tu sabes como agradecimiento por salvarme de las troubletones

-claro un cafe me relajaria solo voy por mi mochila...bien

-decuerdo solo hay un problema

-cual?

-no conozco ningun lugar para tomar cafe

-ummm no te preocupes yo se de uno vamos?

-claro.

en ese entonces ambos chicos desaparecieron de aquella carcel llamada preparatoria y se dirijieron a the lima bean sin duda seria una tarde muy entretenida


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2 un cafe a la flanagan

-que van a ordenar?

-ummmm un cafe late y tu rory?

-un capuccino

-enseguida se los traen

la mesera se fue dejandonos solos en aquella mesa no es que rory me callera mal,es solo que casi no he hecho amistad con el y no se de que tema hablar asi que disimuladamente trate de ver mi telefono pero fui interrumpido por una voz.

-sucede algo?

-no es solo...casi no hablamos tu y yo

-tienes razon bueno dejame presentarme...mi nombre es rory flanagan,tengo 16 años,mi color favorito es el verde,vengo de irlanda,mi mayor inspiracion es michael buble,me quedo en casa de brittany s pierce,y soy falsetista

-bueno yo soy kurt hummel,tengo 17 años,mi color favorito es el celeste,mi mayor inspiracion es dianna ross,adoro brodway,y soy un contratenor

-aqui estan sus ordenes

-gracias

-bueno ya que nos conocemos hablemos de algo

-como que?

-ummmm banda favorita?

-dejame ver...celtic thunder

-nunca pense que te gustaria esa banda a ti kurt

-me gustan sus canciones *ademas el vocalista es un bombon aunque se parece a rory*

-bueno un primo mio es parte de esa banda luego te lo presentare

-hecho...y ati que te gusta?

-bueno yo soy fan de frank sinatra,michael buble,etc. es por eso que casi siempre canto sus canciones

-oh bueno a mi tambien me gusta un poco frank sinatra

-vaya vaya vaya a quien tenemos aqui nada mas y nada menos que la princesa

-suricato...vives aqui o que?

-veo que te artaste del hobbit ehhhhh?

-mira suricato se que tratas de quitarme a blaine pero eso no va a pasar entiendes,y segundo el es un amigo asi que si nos disculpas ya nos hibamos

-lastima princesa tal vez para la proxima pueda hacer que te tragues el vaso de ese cafe

-no lo creo

no pude oponerme ya que kurt me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahi,caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a un parque nos detuvimos a hablar de el rango vocal y eso pero algo me seguia inquietando porque cuando kurt me toco el brazo senti una descarga electrica que recorrio mi cuerpo.

mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por kurt que se veia preocupado.

-pasa algo kurt?

-lo siento mucho rory pero debo irme blaine me esta buscando

-entiendo...tal vez para la proxima

-oye te veo mañana en el glee club

-claro adios

solo pude ver su figura desaparecer hacia lo lejos porque me siento raro cuando estoy con kurt no tengo ni la mas minima idea,me levante del asiento y me dispuse a ir a casa de los pierce tenia tarea que hacer

*mientras kurt*

-puedo saber donde estabas?

-estaba tomando un cafe

-con el irlandes

-quien te lo dijo?

-sebastian

-y no veo el problema?

-pasa que quedaste de ir conmigo a visitar a jeff ya que hiba a presentarnos a su nueva novia

-oh lo olvide...ademas para que querias que fuera para ignorarme todo el dia mientras tu y jeff hablan muy animadamente estoy harto de eso blaine y lo sabes

-PERO LO PROMETISTE!

-blaine estoy harto de que le hagas caso mas a el estupido suricato que a mi! yo soy tu novio tienes que confiar en mi !

-esta es la pelea mas estupida de la vida

-no blaine tu eres la persona mas estupida de la vida!

-no tengo porque seguir escuchando esto!

blaine dejo asotada la puerta de la casa hummel-hudson y se fue lleno de rabia no era la primera vez que peleaban asi mientras kurt se quedo en el piso llorando estaba harto de que blaine pusiera a sebastian antes que el,harto de que el suricato estuviera a su habitacion y se encerro a llorar.

luego de media hora kurt se calmo y se fue a duchar despues de una recorfontante ducha se puso a hacer los trabajos que tenia para el dia de mañana...despues de acabar se metio a dormir sin antes leer un mensaje "lo siento kurt no quiero que volvamos a pelear"-blaine. kurt se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rosto las reconciliaciones eran las mejores aunque sean por telefono.


	3. Chapter 3 cosas raras

capitulo 3 ¿cosas raras?

*mientras tanto rory*

nunca han sentido que de un dia a otro comienzan a sentir cosas raras hacia otra persona es decir una persona que en tiempos anteriores estuvo celoso de tu talento si saben a quien me refiero...kurt hummel simplemente desde aquel dia he emepzado a sentir cosas que algunas veces te impulsan a hacer algo extraño como salir de la casa donde te quedas a media noche solo para ir a ver a kurt.

tome mi telefono y le marque nescesitaba saber que hacia despierto a esa hora claro no es que me importe mucho solo era pura curiosidad en fin marque su numero y espere a que contestara.

-hola?

-kurt soy yo rory

_rory hola espera porque me llamas a media noche?

-es que sali a tomar aire fresco y sin darme cuenta pase por tu casa

-tu en la calle a media noche?

-si...estas despierto pense que dormias?

-no no puedo

-quieres que te haga algo de compañia?

-...claro algo de compañia me haria bien

sin mas me hacerque a la residencia hummel-hudson toque la puerta y en cuestion de segundos kurt me abrio la puerta creo que estaba triste no lo se solo espero que no en fin me dejo pasar entre y me sente en la sala

-y estas nada mas tu?

-si mi padre y carole salieron a los angeles por una emergencia regrezan en una semana y finn pues me dijo que pasaria la noche en casa de rachel

-oh ya veo

-quieres algo de tomar nose agua,cafe

-cafe estaria bien para evitar el sueño

-aqui tienes

-gracias

-y te sientes bien te noto algo raro?

-si estoy bien solo un poco cansado pero se me pasara

-sabes he planeado cantar una cancion en el glee club

-y que te detiene de hacerlo?

-tu

-yo?

-si solo no te pongas celoso de mi falsete

-flanagan por favor no me pondria celoso!

-ok ok solo decia (sonriendo)

-sabes tuve una pelea con blaine

-puedo saber porque? claro si no te importa decirme

-fue...fue por sebastian

-sebastian?

-si... el le dijo a blaaine que estaba contigo y que segun el por tu culpa no fui con el a casa de jeff

-yo lo lamento kurt no era mi intencion

-no rory tu no tienes la culpa de nada si no que es del suricato

-a veces pienso que blaine le da mas importancia a sebastian que ha mi y eso me duele con el tiempo(comenzando a llorar)

-(abrazandolo)tranquilo kurt todo va a estar bien yo estoy a qui contigo

el estar asi con kurt no se como explicarlo me provoca sensaciones raras el verlo triste me provoca abrazarlo siento como mi corazon comienza a ir mas rapido cada vez que siento su contacto no se porque me pasa esto no lo entiendoes como si una parte de mi me dijera afferate a el y otra me dijera y que paso con sugar? son pensamientos confusos.

no se porque el estar a brazado a rory me hace sentir protegido no entiendo si al principio estuve celoso de su talento pero no entiendo que me esta psando digo amo a blaine pero estoy empezando a experimentar cosas por rory tal vez no no puede ser posible sera mejor que aleje esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza.

al poco rato ambos chicos durmieron no en la sala pero si durmieron sus sentimientos recien experimentados los estaba impulsando a hacer cosas que tal vez no estaban dispuestos a hacer aun, el tiempo paso rapido ninguno de los dos habia despertado aun pero los demas si .finn al ser obligado a despertar a kurt subio a su habitacion sin darse cuenta de lo que encontraria

-oye kurt quieres preparar el desayuno

-...

-kurt

-...

-KURT!

-QUE QUIERES FINN?

-podrias preparar el desayuno?...espera que haces en el suelo durmiendo?...entonces quien esta en tu cama?

lentamente retire la cobija de el rostro de la persona que dormia en la cama de kurt y vaya sorpresa que me lleve era nada mas y nada menos que rory flanagan la pregunta es que hace aqui?, o aun porque esta en la habitacion de kurt durmiendo en su cama?.

-kurt porque rory esta durmiendo en tu cuarto?

-lo que pasa es que a noche rory vino de visita y pues yo estaba solo aqui asi que llo invite hablamos y contamos historias fue muy divertido pero al as dos de la mañana rory decia que tenia que irse pero le dije que se quedara y eso es todo.

-oh valla

-ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir durmiendo

-podrias preparar el desayuno?

-tengo que hacerlo?

-por favor

-deacuerdo ya que no podre seguir durmiendo al menos dejame dar un baño no?

-deacuerdo pero no tardes

me levante de el suelo y me meti a dar un baño nesecitaba verme bien porque quien no quiere verse bien en la mañana en fin luego de un rato termine de arreglarme,asi que delicadamente desperte a rory moviendolo un poco

-rory despierta

-rory

-...ammmmm que que?

-valla despertaste

-que hora es?

-las 9:00am

-oh valla debo irme

-por favor quedate a el desayuno

-no crees que a tu padre le moleste?

-no mi padre esta fuera de la ciudad solo estoy yo y finn

-oh deacuerdo entonces me quedo

**oh valla que pasara en el siguiente capitulo habra una sorpresa muy sorpresa ls agradeceria un sinsero pero agradable review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

corazon

ha san valentin el unico dia de el año donde se le obsequian regalos al progimo para que engorde no,estoy bromeando es el dia del año donde todos expresan sus sentimientos y emociones a travez de regalos,flores etc. en fin asi es como empieza todo me encontraba sentado en la ultima fila de asientos del glee club observando como sugar motta invitaba a todos a su sugar shack,al instante pense voy a invitarla pero despues sin querer vi a kurt y comenze a dudar sobre invitarla.

-y kurt con quien vas a ir a la fiesta de sugar?

-con blaine no es obvio

-genial por ti

-o que hay de ti rory a quien vas a llevar a la fiesta?

-a sugar?

-wow wow wow detente ahi yo voy a invitar a sugar

-tu iras con sugar?

-si artie tu iras con ella? pense que irias con mercedes?

-ves esto niño es un trebol de cuatro hojas si quieres llevarla vas a nescesitar mucha suerte

-ya veremos eso flanagan

artie se fue quedando de nuevo solo con kurt bueno hasta que llego blaine y al verme fruncio el seño y con la excusa de que necesitaba darle algo a kurt se lo llevo,me puse a pensar que le gustaria a sugar?,me puse a caminar para despejar la mente cuando pasando en una de las salas vi a sugar asi que aproveche para invitarla a ir.

-sugar me preguntaba te gustaria ir conmigo a la fiesta?

-oh rory...debo pensarlo...lo siento debo irme te dare una respuesta mas tarde si?

-claro

-admitelo flanagan no quieres llevarla

-oh blaine que sorpresa

-claro claro dejame dejartelo claro...kurt me ama y jamas se enamoraria de ti entendiste?

-asi porque piensas eso?

-porque soy mas atractivo,un caballero,y tengo una hermosa voz

-bueno si de eso hablamos...yo soy un irlandes demasiado atractivo,soy mas caballeroso que tu,y por favor presumes de tu voz eres el tipo de voz mas corriente y comun que existe no es asi? baritono lijero,yo soy un autentico falsete amigo

-puede que sea baritono lijero pero dejame decirte el corazon de kurt solo me pertenece a mi y eso ni tu ni nadie va a cambiar eso entendiste

-ya lo veremos

-si me disculpas debo ir a ver a MI KURT

se fue dejandome con la palabra en la boca desteto a anderson lo detesto como es posible que una persona tan baja sea tan talentosa bueno,no mas que yo sali de esa sala rumbo a mi casillero tenia clase de algebra y no queria llegar tarde.

~mientras tanto kurt~

-aaaaaaaaaaaah kurt podemos hablar de lo que paso hace dos dias?

-a que te refieres finn?

-a no se cuando te encontre durmiendo en el piso de tu habitacion

-oh de eso bueno y que quieres que te diga?

-ummmmmm porque rory durmio prescisamente en tu cuarto?

-bueno es que has dormido en el sillon es lo peor del mundo no hiba a dejarlo dormir a ahi a demas si lo metia a tu habitacion puede que te asustaras al llegar

-deacuerdo pero cuando vallas a invitarlo a dormir quiero que me avises ehhhh

-deacuerdo pero te pido porfavor que no le menciones nada de esto a blaine,ni a rachel

-deacuerdo

-bien tengo geografia te veo en la practica del glee club

-claro

me fui de ahi un poco mas calmado confiaba en finn de que no le mencionara nada a blaine o a rachel la quiero pero puede hablar de mas...luego de tanta aburrida clase llego la hora de el glee club me sentia muy feliz

~mientras tanto rory~

me siento muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer claro sin parecer muy obvio escogi la cancion perfecta para el momento y para que anderson se ponga mas molesto de mi falsete caamine muy confiado a la sala de coro y entre le dije al señor shue que hiba a cantar algo y me dijo adelante.

-escuchen rory quiere dedicar una cancion

-gracias señor shue...esta cancion es para una persona muy especial para mi

suena puppy love-damian mcginty

And they called it puppy love  
Oh, I guess they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels  
And why I love her so

And they called it puppy love  
Just because we're in our teens  
Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair  
To take away my only dream

I cry each night, my tears for you  
My tears are all in vain  
I'll hope and I'll pray that maybe someday  
You'll be back, in my arms, once again

Someone, help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I, oh how can I tell them  
This is not a puppy love

Someone, help me, help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I, oh how can I tell them  
This is not a puppy love

-wow rory eso estuvo fantastico!

-y para quien era esa cancion ?

sin querer mi subconsiente tomo el control y dijo

-para...kurt

en ese entonces anderson se levanto demasiado furioso y se lanzo hacia mi para golpearme y como mecione antes haci fue como comenzo todo siendo atacado por anderson por una cancion que hironico no? luego de 15 minutos de violencia lograron quitarme a blaine de encima por suerte no sufri muchos golpees.

~tres horas despues~

-blaine tenemos que hablar

-bien te escucho

-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!

-que querias que dejara al duende estupido que se aprovechara de ti!

-NO BLAINE ESE NO ES EL PUNTO EL PUNTO ES QUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE TUS ESCENAS DE CELOS PERO CLARO YO CON SEBASTIAN NO PUEDO NISIQUIERA OFENDERLO PORQUE TE ENOJAS

-no kurt entiende yo no hago eso

-YA ESTOY HARTO BLAINE NO LO SOPORTO MAS...NO LO SOPORTO...lo lamento blaine pero lo nuestro no puede continuar no puede

-pero kurt yo te amo!

-hace tiempo que nuestra relacion no funciona...no puedo con eso mas

-KURT PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES

solo sali corriendo de ahi sin duda fue el dia de san valentin mas oscuro de mi vida.

**hola volvi con este capitulo recien sacado del horno les gusto? ya veran para el proximo capitulo habra una sorpresa muy sorpresa y mas competencia por el corazon de kurt nos leemos pronto :)**


	5. Chapter 5 psiquiatra

cap 5: psiquiatra

-blaine hijo tranquilo

-N0 MAMá COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

-por favor hijo tomate las pastillas

-NO VOY A TOMARME LAS MALDITAS PASTILLAS!

-blaine por favor!

-yo lo amaba mamá lo amaba y ahora lo perdi!

-solo tomate las pastillas hijo

-NO MAMÁ

entonces blaine sin querer lastimo a su madre se arrepintio de lo que hizo poco despues pero su mama estaba inconsiente,en el suelo un vecino cercano escucho todo el alboroto y llamo a la policia y personas cercanas a los anderson mientras blaine no sabia que hacer sabia que tenia que tomarse las pastillas para detener su esquisofrenia pero en ese instante la rabia lo regia se sentia tan enojado y triste.

al poco rato el señor anderson regrezo a casa un poco preocupado de lo que le habian informado asi que tomo cartas en el asunto e hizo lo que debio hacer hace tres años...encerrar a blaine en una clinica psiquiatra al principio no estaba seguro pero no podia dejar que pasara eso.

-NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUI PAPA!

-blaine es por tu propio bien entiende

-NO PAPA NO PUEDES ENCERRARME AQUI EN UN MANICOMIO!

-lo siento hijo es por tu propio bien

-PAPA NO TE VALLAS...PAPA!

-adios hijo lo lamento muccho...

en mackinley...

-te enteraste blaine esta en el psiquiatra

-oh por dios blaine esta en el psiquiatra!

-que! blaine esta en el psiquiatra

-esperen blaine esta en el psiquiatra?

-blaine esta en el psiquiatra?

-que soy el unico que no sabe que blaine esta en psiquiatra!

-espera dijiste que blaine esta en el psiquiatra?

-si kurt como lo escuchaste blaine esta en el psiquiatra

-esto no puede ser posible...no no

-me temo que esa es la terrible verdad

-por favor tina dime porque?

-al parecer el pobre sufria esquisofrenia y tal parece que lastimo a su madre

-no no esto es mi culpa

-no kurt no es tu culpa blaine siempre tuvo problemas mentales solo que se medicaba

-no entiendes tina yo tuve la culpa lo abandone cuando mas me nescesitaba jamas me perdonara

-tal vez nunca lo sabras...debo irme tengo algebra

jamas pense que pasaria eso blaine en el psquiatra como es posible? no no todo fue mi culpa no pense en las consecuencias de mis actos teng que verlo tengo que disculaparme con el tengo que decirle que lo siento.

-anderson tienes visitas

-no quiero ver a nadie

-no me importa si no quieres verlo tienes visitas porque tienes visitas

-deacuerdo

hola blaine

-que haces aqui?

-tenia que verte

-para que para hacerme sufrir mas?

-no blaine...vine para discculparme de lo que passo podrias perdonarme?

-cual es el punto de todo esto kurt?

-quiero disculparme y que podamos ser amigos por favor se que estuvo mal lo que paso pero estoy muy arrepentido

-...tal vez

-amigos?

amigos

-bien debo irme o papa va a preocuparse...cuidate blaine

-igual tu kurt

dicho esto se retiro de aquel hospital psiquiatrico a casa para dejar de sentirse asustado pero al menos podia estar tranquilo de que blaine lo halla perdonado al llegar a casa su mente estaba hecha un lio no sabia que hacer tenia muchas ideas en su cabeza.


	6. chapter 6

cap: 6 la musica de glee presenta damian mcginty

**bueno mis queridos lesctores chan chan chan chan chan he a qui el tan esperado capitulo les agradeceria un sincero review sobre si les gusto el capitulo ahora a leer**

-KURT! KURT kURT!

-Que pasa mercedes?

-a que no sabes!

-robert pattinson dara una conferencia en lima!

-que? no! es algo mejor!

-que podria ser mejor que robert pattinson?

-celtic thunder vendra a lima!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-oye tranquilo vas a quedate sin voz

-es que es celtic thunder no lo puedo creer mercedes oh dios estoy tan feliz!

-tenemos que ir a el concierto!

-lo siento mercedes pero no estoy muy de animos para ir

-por favor kurt que lo de blaineno te ponga triste ya pasaron 2 dias

-es que no es eso es solo que no se

-vamos estara damian mcginty

-pensandolo bien ir no nos hara daño!

~mientras tanto damian~

buen esta es mi primera gira hacia estados unidos estoy muy emocionado a demas de que podre ver a mi primo rory hace algo de tiempo que no lo veo se pondra muy contento al verme o eso espero.

-DAMIAN APRESURATE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

-YA VOY!

bien a qui voy directo a una ciudad llamada lima ohio,luego new york,y terminamos en indianapolis tome mi maleta y me dipuse a ir con el resto de mis compañeros celtas a una gira que tal vez cambiaria mi vida.

~en casa de kurt~

-NO PUEDO CREERLO CELTIC THUNDER! dios tengo que verme bien si quiero llamar la atencion de el vocalista principal

abri mi extenso closet y de tanta ropa no supe cual elegir dios tanta ropa y tan poco tiempo,no se que llevar si en conjunto mark robert,o dolche y gabbana o cual quiera de los demas,nescesito ayuda de mercedes pense,mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la incnfundible voz de finn

-KURT RORY ESTA AQUI!

DILE QUE SUBA ESTOY EN MI HABITACION

-hola kurt

-hola rory

-ya te enteraste?

-de que celtic thunder va a venir!...si!

-genial ahora podre presentarte a mi primo

-como se llama?

-te dire luego sera sorpresa

-entiendo...oh rory ya que estas a qui me ayudarias a elegir un atuendo para el concierto?

-claro

-bien yo me pruebo unos y tu me dices cual te gusto mas

-claro

dios con todo lo que se pone kurt se ve demasiado sexy siento ganas de ir y arrancarle la boca a besos literalmente,vamos flanagan sabes que te gusta admitelo,bueno en realidad si acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta que solo me gusta estoy loco por el siento mi corazon a explotar cada vez que hablo con el y ahora modelando ropa para mi este es el mejor dia de mi vida nada podria arruinarlo

-y bien cual de todos te gussto mas?

-ese (señalado un conjunto marc jacobs)

-tienes razon este se vera bien

-y con quien iras al concierto?

-con mercedes porque?

-no solo pregunto

-aguarda debo contestar

hola?

kurt soy yo mercedes

si mercedes que pasa?

lo lamento mucho pero no podre ir a el concierto

que porque?

mis abuelos vendran a cenar y papa quiere que estemos todos lo lamento

no importaya encontrare ir con alguien mas

claro adios

cuidate

-y paso algo?

-mercedes no podra ir...y ahora...solamente que le diga a finn que me acomapañe pensandolo bien no querra ir

-si...si quieres yo puedo acompañarte?

-enserio no tienes planes para hoy?

-no

-seria genial que me acompañaras! gracias rory!...te molesta si te doy un abrazo?

-no

sentirlo tan cerca de mi me hace sentir feliz y lleno de vida no entiendo como una persona puede causar tantas emociones,no puedo esperar para pedirle que sea mio no de esa forma si no de que sea mi novio lo amo y ahora me doy cuenta si llega a aceptar no lo dejare ir por nada del mundo.

~en el concierto~

-estoy tan emocionado rory no estas emocionado?

-si y mucho

_demosle la bienvenida directo desde irlanda la banda favorita del mundo los viajeros del mundo...un aplauso para celtic thunder_

en ese instante la cortina se abrio y dejo ver a un grupo de hombres y aun chico en especial.

suena steel away-celtic thunder

Steal away,Lets steal away,  
No reason left to stay.  
For me and you,  
Let's start anew,  
And darlin' steal away.

Ooooh, ooooh

Let's steal away and chase our dream,  
And hope they never find us.  
The dreary days, the empty nights,  
We'll leave them all behind us.

Ooooh, aaaaah

Steal away, let's steal away  
No reason left to stay.  
For me and you,  
Let's start anew,  
And darlin' steal away.

Oooooh.

We'll leave with just our memories,  
And make a new beginning.  
We have to choose,  
To win or lose,  
And it's time we started winning.

Mmmmm, aaaaah

Steal away, let's steal away,  
No reason left to stay.  
For me and you,  
Let's start anew,  
And darlin' steal away.  
Steal away, let's steal away,  
No reason left to stay.  
For me and you,  
Let's start anew,  
And darlin' steal away.

no pude evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar a quella oleada de aplausos me sentia alegre de estar ahi alegre de verlos

-damas y caballeros celtic thunder!

suena a place in the choir-celtic thunder

All God's creatures got a place in the choir Some sing low and some sing higher Some sing out loud on the telephone wire Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got, now All God's creatures got a place in the choir Some sing low and some sing higher Some sing out loud on the telephone wire Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got, now Listen to the top where the little birds singing And the melodies and the high notes ringing And the hoot-owl cries over everything And the blackbird disagrees Singing in the night time, singing in the day And the little duck quacks and he's on his way And the otter hasn't got much to say And the porcupine talks to himself All God's creatures got a place in the choir Some sing low and some sing higher Some sing out loud on the telephone wire Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got, now

luego de un concierto tan enegico fuimos al back stage a ver a mi primo.  
-kurt el es damian  
-damian el es mi amigo kurt 


	7. Chapter 7 celos celos y mas celos

Cap 7: celos celos y mas celos

-kurt el damian

-damian el es kurt

-tiene que ser una broma damian mcginty es tu primo!

-asi es kurt soy familia de este duende loco(abrazandolo)

-esto es genial ademas ambos se parecen

-bueno eso es cierto

-totalmente,rory ya que estoy aqui porque no salimos mañana a algun lugar

-claro porsupuesto

-tu tambien kurt estas invitado

-gracias por invitarme

Luego de una platica de varios minutos lleve a kurt a su casa se veia tan feliz y sonriente y devo admitir que estoy algo celoso de damian es inpresionante cuanto admira kurt a damian llegamos a su casa y estuvimos a fuera un rato.

-de nuevo gracias por traerme rory y por acompañarme

-es un honor para mi

-OYE KURT DILE A RORY QUE SI SE QUIERE QUEDAR!

-bueno te gustaria quedarte?

-claro solo le aviso a brittany

*este es el telefono de brittany y lord tubbingtong si es cuchas esto es porque estoy tratando de sacar a lord tubbingtong de la carcel y por lo tanto estoy ocupada deja tu mensaje despues del bip*

Ummmm brittany soy yo rory escucha voy a quedarme hoy en casa de kurt ya que me invitaron solo te queria avisar

-y bien?

-no contesta pero ya le deje un mensaje de voz

-ummm eso es algo

-adelante pasa

Entre a la residencia de kurt y pude ver a finn sentado en el sofa viendo television lentamente me acerque a kurt quien luchaba por conseguir la atencion de finn.

-finn

-...

-finn

-...

-FINN

-que!?

-si nos nescesitas vamos a estar en mi habitacion

-aja

tomo mi mano y se apresuro a subir a su habitacion entramos luego de subir las escaleras y pues me dejo pasar me sente en su cama y solo lo observaba buscar algo con tanta preocupacion

-ahhhhhh al fin

-que es eso?

-es mi pelicula favorita te gustaria verla?

-claro...como se llama?

-las ventajas de ser un marginado

-no nunca la he visto

-oh entonces te gustara

media hora despues...

-FINN SE FUE LA LUZ!

-YA LO NOTE KURT!

-y ahora que voy a hacer?

-tranquilo estoy contigo

Susurre lentamente cerca de su oido es obvio no puedo estar mas tiempo sin tratar de acercarme nescesito eso lo nescesito ya que estaba la oscuridad tome la mano de kurt y lentamente la acaricie no pude ver su expresion pero supongo que seria de confusion.

-rory que que estas haciendo?

-shhhhhh no hables

-rory yo-shhhh dejate llevar

Y sucedio bese a kurt de la forma mas cariñosa y hermosa que existe ya no podia mas habia soñado con eso mucho tiempo y al fin lo logre nos separamos por la falta de aire y supongo que sabria que seguia.

-rory porque porque me besaste?

-ahhh de nada me sirve mentirte kurt escucha...estoy enamorado de ti perdidamente enamorado

-rory yo

-shhh se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi

-rory eso no es cierto...sabes en quien me fijo despues de terminar con blaine?

-no

-en tu primo damian...es broma en ti tonto...me enamore de ti por tu personalidad agradable y feliz por tu forma de ser aparte de que eres muy guapo ademas de tus buenos sentimientos eres especial rory

-entonces kurt de lo que acaba de pasar?

-bueno podemos mantenerlo en secreto

-supongo

-hey kurt ys regrezo la electrecidad! Oh perdon los interrumpo?

-no finn

-bien solo queria avisarte

-gracias

-seguimos biendo la pelicula?

-ummm no yo ya tengo sueño

-podria podria...podria dormir contigo?

-no lose

-por favor

Diablos me puso esa hermosa mirada de cachorro triste y alegre que tanto me enloquece como es posible decirle que no a una persona asi?

-deacuerdo

-genial

-aaaaaahhhhh pero no en el piso

-bien yo del lado derecho

me meti a la cama y apague las luces de nuevo la oscuridad invadio la habitacion hasta que poco s poco cerre mis ojos hasta quedarme dormido.

A la mañana siguiente...

-kurt un chico llamado damian te busca!...oh lo siento debi tocar

-oh dios finn!

- perdon no queria molestarte o mejor dicho molestarlos

-ahhhhh no tiene caso ocultartelo finn escucha rory y yo nos gustamos ok

-es por eso que despertaste abrazado a el

-si es por eso que ESPERA QUE!

-ummm dejenme dormir

-rory rory despierta

-que?

-rory mira

-hola finn...FINN!

-descuida kurt me lo dijo todo de todos modos no dire nada pero debo admitir que hacr una bonita pareja juntos...bien como te decia kurt un chico llamado damian te esta buscando

-ho rayos le habia olvidado avisar a damian de que no estaria en casa de britrany

-bueno yo bajo a decirle y finn no somos una pareja

-aun

baje lentamente las escaleras y abri la puerta y lo cual me sorprendio fue ser recibido por un beso de parte de damian en la mejilla

-buenos dias kurt ya estas listo?.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: celos celos y mas celos parte 2

-oh wow que sorpresa damian

-puedo pasar?

-asi si si claro pasa sientete como en casa

-muchas gracias

-damian? Que haces aqui?

- vine a buscarte mejor dicho a buscarlos pase a casa de tu amiga la rubia pero me dijo que no estabas y pues me dio esta direccion

-oh si olvide decirte

-y? Ya estas listo?

-ummmm solo dejame peinarme

-bueno yo voy a a rriba a arreglarme no tardo

cada paso que doy puedo sentir mi nerviosismo el simple hecho de que damian mcginty este en mi casa me pone muy nervioso y alegre pero mas nervioso no se me ocurre de que hablar...luego de media hora de arreglarme baje las escaleras y ahi estaban los dos mirandome

-ya estoy listo

-bien a donde vamos?

-ummm que tal un parque de diversiones?

-estupenda idea

-genial...ah finn voy a salir regrezo mas tarde

-aja

-bien vamonos

Sentimientos los sentimientos son sensaciones mescladas entre si para dar como resultado un estado de animo es asi como me sentia al observar como cada vez que podia damian le coqueteaba a kurt sin que el lo notara,es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrio la noche anterior fue como valla algo grandioso y ahora simplemente me sentia celoso.

-bien ya estamos aqui!

-adelante

-kurt no quieres algo?

-ummm un refresco me gustaria

-enseguida te lo traigo

-y kurt hace cuanto que conoces a rory?

-no hace mas 4 capitulos...JAJAJAJAJA es broma lo conozco hace varios meses

-valla que gracioso! y...tu tu sabes eres?

-ah ya se a que te refireres si soy gay?...si y estoy orgulloso de decirlo

-valla admiro mucho tu valor

-gracias

-bien kurt aqui tienes tu refresco

-muchas gracias rory

-y de que hablaban?

-oh de nada en especial (tomando refresco) y damian como es que eres cantante?

-bueno la verda fue que gane mi primer concurso de canto a los 14 años asi que fue asi como me elegieron para el proyecto celtic thunder y estaba tan emocionado que no pude decir que no

-valla eso es muy inpresionante

-si...mira esta fue mi primera cancion que cante con ellos

Saco su iphone 5 y me mostro el video de puppy love sabia que ya habia escuchado esa cancion y pues debo admitir que se veia muy tierno de pequeño bueno a los 14 años.

-eee esa cancion...

-que no te gusta?

-no es eso...es solo que rory me la canto en la sala de coro

-oh valla fantastico(como se atrevio)

-si es solo que es la csncion que mas me gusta de el

-y kurt vienes de irlanda cierto?

-no pienso contestar eso( sonriendo)

-bien pero tarde o temprado tendras que decirnos

-porsupuesto...hay que subirnos a la montaña rusa

-fantastico!

valla parece que el destino quiere verme sufrir primero con blaine y ahora damian esta tramando algo ya que por casualidades del destino le toco sentarse junto a kurt y yo bueno me pusieron con una chica aunque claro poco despues supe que era lesbiana como lo se porque en su celular tiene el fondo de pantalla de una modelo muy atractiva.

Oh rayos vueltas vueltas y mas vueltas voy a terminar vomitando pronto solo que no lo hago por una simple razon kurt se que a penas lo conozco pero estoy comenzando s verlo bajo otra luz es como ver un angel,pero bueno respetando las tradiciones irlandesas como dice "si una chica tiene novio y te gusta no intervengas en la relacion" "pero si solo es una relacion de amistad que de parte de otro es amor puedes tratar algo"

-valla eso fue muy divertido!

-lo se es como decir whoaaaaaaaaaaaa tanto como puedas

-no saben que hora es?

-las 8:00 de la noche

-OH DIOS FINN VA A MATARME lo siento pero podrian llevarme a casa?

-por supuesto

El auto arranco csmino a casa de kurt en el trayecto el y damian hablaban y hablaban y hablaban no se que trama damian pero voy a descubrirlo luego de una hora de conducir al fin llegamos a casa de kurt.

-listo residencia hummel-mcginty...es broma residencia hummel-hudson

-gracias por traerme (le dio un beso en la mejilla de damian)

-adios rory

...

-que estas tramando damian?

-no se de que estas hablando

-sabes de que estoy hablando pero para que te quede mas claro que quieres con kurt?

-bueno en realidad estoy empezando a tener sentimientos hacia el

-esto es imposible como pudiste!

-respondeme algo

-claro

-eres su novio?

-no

-el te ama?

-tal vez

-entonces puedo participar conoces bien las tradiciones irlandesas

-si lo se pero eso no te da derecho a querer quitarmelo!

-oh rory pobre dulce e inocente rory puedo y voy a hacerlo y no hay nada que puedas hacer

-entonces esto es una guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: un beso lo confunde todo

-y que tal el concierto?

-estuvo bien

-no no no quieres hacerte la victima de seguro te la pasaste viendo a damian ehhhhh

-no...bueno si...tal vez

-si sabes que no engañas a nadie

-porque tendras que conocerme tan bien?

-porque soy tu mejor amiga

-eso es cierto

-sabes hable con sam ayer en la noche

-oh wow que sorpresa

-sabes que fue lo que me dijo?

-no

-que no ha podido superarte que no puede superarte que verte con blaine era un dolor,pero ahora verte salir con rory lo lastima

-tengo que hablar con el

-tienes razon

-ah y para que quede claro rory y yo no estamos saliendo eh

-entonces?

-solo son salidas de amigos

-bueno pues debo admitir que ustedes dos harian bonita pareja

-bueno de eso no se

-mira quien viene ahi...santana

-hey hummel sabias que te ves mas ridiculo que prostituta barata?

-no le hagas caso no es cierto

-a estas alturas ya nada de lo que me digan me lastima

-y bien?

-bien que?

-que esperas para ir a hablar con sam?

-tengo que ir ahora?

-SI!

-esta bien

-auditorio

-claro

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-hola kurt

-hola sam

-no esperaba verte aqui

-yo si escucha tenemos que hablar

-lo se

-mira se que,paso algo entre nosotros hace un año pero no puedes seguir lastimandote por eso sam entiende

-es que no puedo kurt siempre que te veo con alguien me duele

-sam...recuerda que fuiste tu el que decidio no continuar con esto y ambos estabamos deacuerdo

-lo se pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

-trata por favor...olvidame seamos amigos como antes,arregla las cosas con quinn,es con ella con quien debes estar...no conmigo

-pero kurt

-por favor sam...solo intentalo

-es solo que no es tan simple

-lo es solo tienes que tomar el control de tu destino y guiarte hasta ahi,solo olvida lo nuestro que tuvimos

-PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO HACERLO!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

pasaba tranquilamente por el corredor del auditorio cuando escuche una platica muy interesante asi que a escondidas me puse a escuchar. *solo olvida lo nuestro que tuvimos por favor* nuestro como no entiendo estoy seguro que esa es la voz de kurt pero no logro saber de quien es la otra

-PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO HACERLO!

-sam por favor no hagas esto mas dificil,no quiero verte sufrir eres mi mejor amigo y si que en un tiempo atras fuiste mi novio pero eso no cambia las cosas ahora aun te quiero pero solo como amigo

Espera *novio*? Sam y kurt tuvieron una relacion pero para empezar sam? Jamas pense que algo asi hubiera pasado tengo que saber mas.

-tienes razon kurt tienes toda la maldita razon de que sirve seguir lastimandome

-solo trata de volver a ser feliz,se que lograras serlo

-gracias por venir

-sabes que siempre voy a estar ahi para ti

-kurt...te te importaria si yo yo te doy un beso?

-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente

-cierto...al menos puedo darte un abrazo?

-claro

-no me dejes jamas

-jamas lo haria...jamas

bien todo eso me dejo muy desconcertado tengo que conseguir mas informacion pero de quien ummmmm RACHEL ella debe saber todo nescesito saber que hubo entre kurt y sam.

EN algun lugar de irlanda...

-sabes hoy se cumplen 17 años desde que mi hija elizabeth desaparecio junto con su familia

-si lo se ella era muy apreciada aqui

-elizabeth sabe que hizo mal al llevarse al pequeño kurt aun sabiendo los planes para este

-tal vez solo trato de protegerlo

-si pero elizabeth rompio una de las tradiciones de irlanda

-solo espero que algun dia regreze nuestra querida hija

-yo tambien asaly yo tambien

...

-y bien rachel que sabes sobre kurt y sam?

-hablas sobre kum? Bueno se muchas cosas

-podrias decirme?

-bien pero no le digas nada a kurt

-aja

-esto fue asi cuando sam ingreso como alummno de intercambio de teeneese(o como quiera que se escriba :D) comenzo a interesarse por kurt poco a poco ambos comenzaron a acercarse mas uno al otro y un dia sam le pidio a kurt ser su novio y bueno este dijo que si todos los conocian como kum la pareja gay perfecta ambos habian sidos nominados como reyes del baile y esas cosas etc. Pero su relacion comenzo a fallar cuando blaine se hizo amigo de kurt los celos de sam salieron a flote al punto de no poder controlarse...y...

-y que paso?

-el el...lastimo a blaine severamente

- :O


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: damian o rory?

-aver rachel tu vas a explicarme bien deacuerdo?

-si...el caso es que sam es muy celoso y mas con kurt

-pero porque le hizo daño a blaine?

-porque se entero que blaine y kurt se besaron en dalton

-oh valla no me esperaba eso

-si y pues sam lo golpeo blaine termino en el hospital y bueno luego sam se fue de lima y pues yq sabes el resto de la historia

-oh

-listo ya sabes todo

-bueno eso creo

-de que hablas

-es que yo...escuche a kurt y sam hablar en el auditiorio sobre eso

-yyyyyyyyyy que paso?

-pues segun entiendo yo sam no ha olvidado a kurt

-oh no esto no puede estar pasando no durante las regionales

-hey chicos reunion emergencia de glee!

...

-y para que nos trajo a qui?

-para decirles quienes van a ser nuestra competencia en las regionales...son old directions grupo contrario al nuestro the warblers y the magic sound (los invente yo ^^)

-old directions?

-aparecieron hace dos meses y tal parece que ganaron sus seleccionales

-y aun no entiendo para que mas estamos aqui?

-pues para anunciar a los ganadores del dueto

-tambores rachel

-y los ganadores son...kurt y rory?

-kurt y rory como kurt y rory?

-oh valla no me esperaba esto

-y crees que yo si rachel?

-tranquilo kurt vas a hacerlo bien

-no entiendes rachel la ultima vez que cante en las regionales con otro chico perdimos...no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso

-descuida kurt no vamos a perder

-como sabe eso?

-porque estuve investigando sigilosamente y descubri que dos jueces son gays

-y no veo cual es el punto?

-que si aunque me cuesta decirlo...si ustedes se besan...puede que consigamos ganar

-DE NINGUNA MANERA DIOS ME LA PARTE!

-COMO ESPERA QUE HAGAMOS ESO!

-bueno nadie en esta sala ademas de esos dos se ve afectado asi que quien vota porque rurt (flummel,flurt,rummel,kory quieran llamarle) se bese?

todos levantaron la mano diciendo yo...valla si que estas en problemas kurt hummel te metiste un un problemon al menos espero que no haya que hacer algo mas que eso

-listo todos menos kurt y rory pueden retirarse

...

-y para que quiere que nos quedemos?

-para ensayar!

-y que cancion es *brodway brodway brodway*

-ummm...falling slowly...bueno voy a pensarlo bien

-y que vamos a ensayar?

-la coreografia

Tres horas mas tarde...

-DIOS YA NO AGUANTO MIS PIES...SIENTO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ME VOY A CAER!

-tan mal estuvo el ensayo?

-no sabes cuanto blaine

-porque lo dices?

-porque en algunas ocasiones rory olvidaba los pasos y me pisaba el pie

-debio ser una tortura

-oye no te rias

-lo siento pero no pense que te molestaria eso digo un dueto es mejor que un solo

-si pero recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que cante un dueto...perdimos no quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse

-no pasara

-eso quiero creer

dos minutos

-bueno te dejo blaine tal parece que se acabo el tiempo

-claro adios

-vengo otro dia...adios fred

-adios kurt

-fred? Enserio?

-que tu amigo kurt es muy divertido

-fred el guardia amigo de kurt ja ahora ya lo he visto todo ahora que sigue kurt y sebastian juntos

-si si camina anderson a tu habitacion

-no deverias tratarme asi

-creeme que en realidad tengo que golpearte

-mejor asi

...

-hey kurt!

-oh damian que pasa?

-a donde te diriges?

-a mi casa

-quieres que te acompañe?

-porsupuesto

-yyyyyy enserio dime eres irlandes?

-porque tanto interes en eso?

-porque me parecio escuchar de el klan o familia hummel

-bueno a eso solo puedo contestarte con un tal vez

media hora despues en la habitacion de kurt...

-oh dios no deberiamos estar haciendo esto

-aja

-esto esta mal

-aja

-ademas finn esta en casa podria oirnos

-aja

-damian para

-deacuerdo...pero es que tu pikachu esta casi debil (pensaron otra cosa :D)

-oye eso es hacer trampa!

-no usar terremoto no es hacer trampa

(ok eso no fue lo que pasaba...lo que enrealidad paso)

Oh dios...damian...oh

-tus labios saben a dulce

-no se como llegamos a esto?

-oh dios que buen besador eres

-esta en mis raices irlandesas

-OH!

la puerta se abre de golpe...

-KURT TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN ESCUCHE RUIDOS!

-oh lo siento no queria interrumpir

-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASAND0

-bueno los dejo solos para que sigan con lo que hacian

-FINN!

-y seguimos?

-sabes con la interrupcion de finn se me quitaron las ganas de seguir besandonos

-bueno y que hacemos kurt?

-ummmm ya se(susurre mi idea en su oido)

...

-OH SI ASI AHHHHHHH!

-MAS FUERTE MAS FUERTE!

-OH!

-MAS RAPIDO!

-ESPERA YA CASI VENZO A EL CAMPEON

-AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE TERMINAMOS JUGANDO POKEMON PLATINO!

-YA CASI YA CASI...JA TE VENCI CYNTHIA!

-ES POSIBLE QUE ACABARAS EL JUEGO TAN RAPIDO?

-bueno practica

-facinante!

-que jugamos pokemon coloseum?

-deacuerdo pero...red es mio

-porque red?

-porque es muy sexy (risas).

#holisss eh aqui otro episodio de la melodia irlandesa disclaimer:glee no me pertenece al igual que tampoco pokemon todo salio de mi retorcida cabeza...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajajajajqkqjqjqjq en realidad no tenia planeado esto...solo salio asi como asi espero sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11: esto es un adios

-asi que te vas

-si mi estadia aqui termino dentro de unas horas debo irme a indianapolis

-tienes razon olvidaba lo de tu gira

-olle no estes triste algun dia nos volveremos a ver

-pero hasta que ese dia llegue voy a extrañarte

-pero hasta entonces...piensa en mi

-lo hare

-damian por favor tenemos que irnos ya!

-si vez a rory dile que ya tuve que irme

-descuida lo hare

-cuidate kurt

-igual tu damian

En aquel momento solo una oscura sombra se veia desaparecer dr aquella que fue una persona importante para kurt,lentamente cerro la puerta de su casa y se recargo en ella hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan triste desde la muerte de su madre finn lo miraba son saber que decir,el no era bueno con las palabras por lo cual solo lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-que te paso kurt?

-tal parece que mi enamoramiento desaparecio

-de que hablas?

-de damian

-que hay con el?

-se fue...

-oh valla no sabia eso

-lo se quinn lo se

-oye no estes triste algun dia se volveran a ver

-eso mismo me dijo el

-bueno cambiando de tema...que tal lo de las regionales?

-va bien

-no me referia a eso me refiero aaaaa...si tu y rory ya se besaron?

-QUE!no no no

-kurt como es posible?

-es solo que el señor shue quiere conservar la magia del momento

-pero tu lo amas?

-no lose es complicado...

-cuentame

-es solo que me gusta damian...pero nose que siento por rory

-kurt por favor yo se que tu lo amas

-puede que tengas razon pero estoy tan confundido

-solo no lo pienses tanto solo gosalo

-y tu que haras despues de salir de aqui?

-bueno apenas mande mi solicitud a NYADA...y nose tal vez consiga un departamento haya

-te felicito tal vez podamos vivir juntos? Claro si tu quieres

-me encantaria en tanto no este...rachel

-descuida ella se ira a YAEL...no ira a nueva york

-ESCUCHEN BERRY VA A DECIR UNAS PALABRAS!

-gracias santana...como decia quiero recordarles que dentro de tres dias seran las regionales y que por decision de todosa no tendre un solo como merezco...yo voy a elejir el vestuario para la presentacion

-estas bromenado? Acaso ves como te vistes?

-solo quiero ayudar en algo

-bien puedes pulir los zapatos

-bueno con eso basta

-ok rachel toma asiento...como veran ya tengo la lista de canciones de las regionales (o seleccionales es que no me acuerdo xD) comenzaremos con roar con quinn como solista...despues con fly en grupo y terminaremos con here's to us de hale storm

-porque quinn si tiene un solo y yo no?

-ya te lo dije rachel tenemos que enseñar al mundo todo el talento que tenemos aqui para que todos se sientan especiales por un dia

-...

-pueden retirarse en 1.2.3...bien ya pueden irse que disfruten su fin de semana

-kurt que piensas hacer este fin de semana

-tenia pensado quedarme en casa a leer libros?

-quieres que te acompañe?

-no lo se rory no quiero aburrirte

-no lo haras

-deacuerdo entonces te veo mañana a las 12:00am

-bien ahi estare...adios

-adios

-tal parece que tienes una cita eh?

-yo no llamaria asi sabes

-oye el chico es lindo y se ve que muere por ti

-tal vez pero primero tengo que aclarar mi mente y estar cerca de el no me ayuda

-solo concentrate en el libro

-tratare

-bien te veo luego tengo que ir con tina de compras

-que lo disfrutes.

Caminar caminar caminar es acaso el unico remedio para curar la tristeza? Acaso no existen otras formas de alegrarse mis pensamientos fueron imterrumpidos por un mensaje

*aun sigue en pie el trato pequeño kurt*

ok ese mensaje me dejo mas desconcertado no se muy bien de quien es pero no puedo estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que un extraño tiene mi numero...

sabado en la mañana...

-este libro es asombroso

-lo se es muy interesante

-rory de nada te sirve mentirme dime que te pasa?

-kurt yo te amo dejame estar contigo por favor..

-no esperaba que me dijeras eso

-solo dime me amas?...porque yo si y como un loco

-bueno eso creo...es un poco confuso

-solo nescesito que me contestes algo...te gustaria ser mi novio?

-eso...eso creo

-con eso me basta kurt no te arrepentiras de ser mi novio

-no lo creo

-disculpa tener que irme pero brittany se quedo encerrada en su habitacion... Te vere mañana amor

-no te preocupes...

*mercedes tengo algo que contarte*

*que pasa cuenta*

*rory me pidio ser su novio y luego me beso *

*eso es inpresionante y aclaraste lo que sientes?*

*si...ese beso me hizo darme cuenta que siempre lo he amado solo tenia que despertar mis sentimientos*


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12: capitulo especial version de lujo

N/a holaaaaaaaaaa que tal va todo la verdad este cap me encanto especial mente estoy pensando traducir una historia solo tengo que hablar con eo autor bueno no los aburro mas ahora sientense relajense y disfruten.

-estoy muy nervioso quinn estamos solo a un dia de participar y no se que hacer digo es un poco raro pero no me siento bien me siento usado

-solo es un beso kurt ademas ya son novio que puede pasar?

-todo el universo podria explotar

-no es para tanto solo disfrutalo...solo una cosas no intentes tragartelo si?

-QUINN!

-es broma...y que tal todo con el?

-bueno todo va bien apenas comenzamos pero va bien

-no me referia a eso sabes

-entonces

-me referia a si tu y ya?

-ya?

-ya sabes

-que? OH NO POR DIOS

-que solo preguntaba tu mejor amiga tiene derecho a saberlo

-bueno no aun...pero es porque queremos ir bien

-eso no fue lo que pensastes con blaine...recuerdas que un dia trataste de violarlo en los baños?

-no me lo recuerdes...

-se vio tan comico como los encontre

-podriamos dejar de hablar de eso?

-bien pero me debes una soda

-las que tu quieras

-solo una pregunta...como entiendes lo que dice?

-bueno tu mas que nadie sabe mi mayor secreto

-oh si lo habia olvidado...y cuando vas a decirselo?

-cuando sea en momento apropiado

Bien debo interrumpir a kurt en lo que sea que este haciendo haya rriba pero no es para otra cosa que para preguntarle si va a cenar asi que lentamente subo las escaleras hacia su habitacion y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que esta dormido

-kurt dice mama que si no vas a...cenar?

-tal parece que se quedo dormido

-bueno sera mejor que no lo despierte...pero no sin antes tomarle una foto

-listo

baje ala cocina para decirle a mi mama que kurt no va a cenar luego tome mi laptop y rapidamente me conecte a facebook y publique la foto..

•publicacion•

Finn hudson publico una foto: miren lo que encontre en la habitacion de kurt

-a mercedes jones le gusta tu foto

-quinn fabray comento tu foto: ow se ven tan tiernos :3

-rachel berry comento tu foto: finn como te atreviste a invadir su privacidad

-finn hudson comento su foto: lo siento no fue mi intencion

-a tina c. Le gusta tu foto

Despues de eso decidi irme a dormir se que kurt me matara en la mañana pero bueno tendre que afrontar oas consecuencias de mis actos asi que con una ultima sonrisa me fui a dormir.

3:45 am en la habitacion de sebastian...

-valla valla valla asi que la princesa se consiguio un nuevo juguete

-pues gosalo princesa porque asi como blaine fue mio una vez tu nuevo juguete tambien me pertenecera

-gosalo gosalo princesa lo mas que puedas.

No me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer kurt merece sufir tanto como sufri yo aun sabiendo que yo lo amaba solo me utilizo como aun objeto solo me buscaba cuando me nescesitaba ahora es tu turno de sufrir kurt hummel

-kurt despierta

-ummm que?

-despierta

-que pasa?

-mira lo que publico finn

-tengo sueño

-solo mira

-ese maldito

FINN HUDSON VEN ACA!

-sip que pasa?

-algo que decir?

-no

-estas seguro?

-si

-y que significa esto?

-oh bueno yo...

-sabes lo que hiciste...me dejaste expuesto finn pueden encontrarme

-lo siento kurt no era mi intencion

-entonces por que lo hciste finn sobes lo que puede pasar si me encuentran y lo sabes es por eso que no subo fotos mias para que el no me encuentre

-si lose kurt lo lamento...pero no te encontraran

-aun asi sabes lo que tuvo que hacer mi madre para alejarme de eso y tu me dejaste expuesto

-solo perdoname

-solo no vuelvas a hacerlo

-deacuerdo...eso es todo?

-por el momento si

-puedo preguntar que era eso?

-lo siento rory pero no puedo decirte bueno no ahora estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decirtelo eso es todo

-yo respeto eso...solo quiero que confies en mi

-bueno ya que mencionas eso vamos a contarnos todos y no dejaremos que nada de eso arruine nuestra relacion...a si y no me preguntes sobre eso

-deacuerdo...britt me beso...

-oh valla no me esperaba eso..

-bueno al momento que me beso yo me aleje...y luego me dijo que solo lo hacia para tener completo su record a lo cual luego me dijo que a todos los chicos que ella conocia eran parte de ese record a lo cual yo respondi que faltabas tu y ella me dijo que tu eras uno de los primeros explicame eso?

-oh bueno...un dia cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo a mi papa por finn decidi tratar de recuperarlo a lo cual yo me volvi heterosexual

-?

-fue raro pero bueno...entonces comenze a salir con brittany para llamar su atencion y bueno ahi paso eso...pero luego de ver que no lograba recuperar a mi padre volvi a ser yo mismo y por eso estoy ahi

-valla.

-bueno me toca...

-damian y yo nos besamos.

-...ese maldito(susurro)

-no era mi intencion hacerlo...ocurrio un dia que yo regresaba de visitar a blaine en el psiquiatra y me lo encontre me acompaño a casa y bueno lo invite a que se quedara a un rato y bueno luego de media hora nos estabamos besando

-maldito...

-no importa nada de eso tuvo importancia porque yo solo te amo a ti

-sabes que tendre que irme al finalizar el año cierto?

-lose pero si te vas yo me voy contigo.

-harias eso?

-si porque yo te amo y no soportaria estar sin ti.

Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que demoro mucho pero como los pulmones no perdonan...estuvieron asi una hora diciendose cuanto se amaban abrazandose y besandose claro

Al dia siguiente...

-estoy muy nervioso que pasa si lo arruino

-descuida lo haras bien

-eso espero tomemos nuestros lugares

VIENVENIDOS A LAS REGIONALES COSTA ESTE DE OHIO AHORA MOSTRAREMOS A NUESTRO DISTINGUIDO PANEL DE JUECES,LA MEJOR ABOGADA DE OHIO EXPERTA EN CASOS LA SEÑORITA SUMMER GOLDENROD Y COMO NUESTRO SEGUNDO JUEZ DIRECTO DESDE HOLLIWOOD CALIFORNIA EL ACTOR MAX GREENFIELD Y AHORA COMO NUESTRO ULTIMO JUEZ LA DEFENSORA DE LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS LA SEÑORA ASALI RUTHERFORD

AHORA COMO NUESTRA PRIMERA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE LOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO OLD DIRECTIONS

-no me esperaba eso

-no pense que serian unos ancianitos...

-esperen esa de ahi es mi abuela!

-es tu abuela mercedes

-si ahora se el porque de sus escapadas todos los dias

-seven tan tiernos los ancianitos

IN THE LIGHT OVER FRANKENSTINE PLACE...(comenzaron todos a aplaudir)

ADORABLE...BUENO AHORA COMO NUESTRA SEGUNDA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE DIRECTAMENTE DESDE LA ACADEMIA DE DALTON EN WESTERVILLE OHIO THE WARBLERS

-esto sera mas facil de lo que pense

-the wanted si que son todos unos bad boys

-enserio piensan derrotarnos con the wanted?

-santana no bailes!

-lo siento es solo que es tan pegajoso el ritmo

CHASING THE SUN...(aplausos)

LUEGO DE ESTA PAUSA EL CORO QUE HABIA VIAJADO MUY LEJOS PARA LLEGAR AQUI

detras del escenario...

-como crees que sean los proximos?

-no lo se mercedes

-rachel crees que sean buenos?

-no creo que nos ganen

Valla valla valla pero si es new directions

-que quieres suricato

-aun piensan intentarlo?

-intentar que?

-ganar por favor van a perder

-y quien va a ganarnos the wanted...para nada gay

-retractate

-lo hare si me respondes algo...porque tanto odio hacia mi?

-acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-no pero eso no es excusa para tanto odio seb

-como que(fue interrumpido por el anunciador)

-bueno regresemos a nuestros asientos

-lo sient seb debo irme.

AHORA DIRECTAMENTE DESDE NUESTRO PAIS HERMANO MÉXICO LOS GUERREROS AZTECAS MAGIC SOUND

-a ver que tal son

Mientras  
mi mente viaja donde tú estás  
Mi padre grita otra vez  
Que me malgasto mi  
futuro y su paz  
Con mi manera de ser...  
Aunque lo escucho ya estoy  
lejos de aquí  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.

Y soy  
rebelde  
Cuando no sigo a los demás  
Si soy rebelde  
Cuando te quiero  
hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde  
Cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy  
rebelde  
Cuando me juego hasta la piel  
Si soy rebelde  
Es que quisás  
nadie me conoce bien.

Alguno de estos días voy a escapar  
Para  
jugarme todo por un sueño  
Todo en la vida es a perder o ganar  
Hay que apostar, hay que apostar sin miedo  
No importa mucho lo que digan de mi,

Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.

-estamos en graves problemas

-tienes toda la razon tina

-ahora si vamos a perder

-no digas eso seran buenos pero nosotros somos mejores

Y SOY REBELDE...(muchos aplausos)

ESO FUE FASCINANTE Y AHORA COMO NUESTRA ULTIMA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE DE AQUI MISMO DIRECTAMENTE DE LA SECUNDARIA WILLIAM MCKINLEY EN LIMA OHIO NEW DIRECTIONS

-espero hacerlo bien

-lo haras

se abre la cortina y suena roar de katy perry

I  
used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a  
mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a  
choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so  
I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already  
brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like  
thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get  
ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye  
of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and  
you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a  
champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna  
hear me roar

Luego de una presentacion increible de roar cantaron fly de nicky minaj con rachel como principal pero luego de eso era hora de la cancion final.

-su turno

-lo sabemos

suena here's to us-halestorm

We  
could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one  
more drink  
Oh yeah

Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the shit,  
sit back down  
For just one more drink  
Oh yeah

Here's to us

Here's to love  
All the times the we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill  
the glass  
Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em  
hell  
Wish everybody will  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

We stuck  
it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast  
cause things  
Got Better

And everything can change like that  
And  
all these years have gone so fast  
But nothing lasts  
Forever

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times the we messed up

Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have kicked  
my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
Here's to  
us

Se acercaba la ultima estrofa de la cancion cuando kurt y rory fueron acercandose mas cantaron al ultima estrofa.

HERE'S TO US..(y se besaron apasionadamente todo el publico quedo primero en shock y luego comenzo a aplaudir)

en la sala de los jueces...

-me encanto la presentacion de new directions

-si pero the warblers tambien lo hizo muy bien

-y eso del beso fue hermoso apasionado

-yo no soy homofobico ni nada de eso pero no creen Que fue muy exagerado?

-bueno yo como defensora de los derechos solo puedo decir que lo que hicieron no es ilegal ya que tiene derecho a expresar su amor

Media hora despues...

BIEN YA TENEMOS LPS RESULTADOS DE ESTA COMPETENCIA DE COROS

EN TERCER LUGAR...OLD DIRECTIONS...EL SEGUNDO LUGAR ES PARA...MAGIC SOUND Y EL PRIMER LUEGAR ES PARA...

N/a escuchen si no oes gusto el cap lo entiendo de hecho lo estaba escribiendo cuando abri otra pagina esta pagina se recargo y se borro todo lo que tenia escrito bueno antes ya habia guardado 203 palabras moraleja siempre guarda lo que escribes y bueno trate de reescribirlo pero no es lo mismo saben...dejen su reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13: tres deseos

no puedo dejar de ver a mi querido leprechaun lo amo lo amo y para hacer un poco divertida la relacion ya se que le voy a decir tome mi bolso y al escuchar el timbre sali rapido del salon pero antes hice una pequeña parada en mi casillero

-buenos todos los dias(goodmorning in the moorning)

-hey amor...sabes que me encanta que digas eso pero si quieres encajar debes de adaptarte un poco

-si lo se...

-queria proponerte algo

-escucho

-ya que tu eres mi magico leprechaun(pasando mi dedo por su pecho)...quiero que me concedas tres deseos

-y que gano yo?

-ummm...mi olla de oro

-suena tentador(mordiendose el labio)

-y entonces que dices?

-es un si...

-bueno entonces cumple mis tres deseos(y susurre en su oido) y tendras para ti solo mi olla de oro pequeño leprechaun

-eso me encantaria...y cual es tu primer deseo?(sonriendo)

-una caja de cereal lucky charms pero solo malvaviscos

-es facil

-entonces te veo luego(dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Esto de el leprechaun me encanta se que el no es britt como para creer lo del leprechaun se que solo es un juego pero me encantaaaaaaaaaa...uh algebra mejor me apresuro si no quiero llegar tarde.

-alumno hummel como se saca el area de este triangulo?

-ammm base por altura entre 2

-correcto...pero le agradeceria que preste mas atencion a la clase por favor y deje de mirar por la ventana

-claro

...

1 hora mas tarde..

-rory que es lo que haces?

-kurt me pidio tres deseos y su primer deseo es una caja de lucky charms pero solo malvaviscos

-quieres que te ayude?

-bueno no se santana tu nunca me has ayudado

-escucha lamento lo que paso enserio me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice y dije rory enserio solo quiero ser tu amiga por favor me perdonas?

-claro...quieres ser mi amiga?

-claro...y porque haces esto? Que ganas con lo de la caja?

-si cumplo los tres deseos de kurt podre tener su olla de oro

-ya era hora de que hummel le entregara a alguien su gran V

-pero crei que el y blaine

-no kurt nunca lo hizo con blaine porque no estaba listo y obviamente blaine lo engañaba con la suricata y kurt nunca lo supo

-y como sabes tu?

-porque un tiempo trabaje de repartidora y un dia era noche de mascaras y me toco llevar una pizza a casa smythe y vi a blaine y como lo vi no era un momento amistoso sabes

-y no piensas decirle a kurt?

-no no quiere que se hiera se que ya no lo ama pero aun son amigos y eso afectaria su relacion

-tienes razon

-y es por eso que no debes decir ni una palabra de esto a kurt asiente si entendiste

-(asintiendo)

-hay algo que me inquieta

-que cosa santana?

-que van a hacer cuando ya sabes regreses a irlanda?

-no lose...kurt dijo que iria conmigo pero yo se que no es lo que quiere su sueño es estar en brodway...y si asi tengamos que romper y tenga que dejarlo libre lo hare pero con la esperansa de volverlo a ver algun dia

-wow eso si es amor

-un leprechaun enamorado hace lo que sea por proteger su tesoro

-podrias dejar las analogias de duendes?

-si...y que paso con the troubletones?

-bueno luego de las seleccionales el coro se disolvio

-y shelby

-fue despedida por culpa de quinn

-que hizo?

-dijo que shelby trato de sacrificar a beth

-no pense que llegaria a tanto

-ni yo...bueno es hora de ir al glee club

-claro solo me faltan unos 10 malvaviscos

-bien...

-santana contar no me hara ir mas rapido

-1...no que no

-pura suerte

-aja

Tome mis cosas y la caja de cereal y me diriji a la sala del glee club con santana es ironico como es que somos amigos tan rapido...entre al salon y vi a mi kurt sentado al frente hiba a tomar mi lugar junto a el cuando sam llega y se sienta a su lado eso me dejo desconcertado,asi que hize caso a las señas de britt y me sente junto a brittana

-bien escuchen primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por su victoria!

-gracias entrenadora holly day(n/a en esta historia holly es sue :3)

-segundo vine a anunciar a los nominados para rey y reina del baile...nominados para rey...finn hudson...rick nelson...sam evans y brittany pierce

-y cuales son las nominadas para reinas?

-a eso voy...nominadas para reina...quinn fabray...santana lopez...rachel berry y...kurt hummel

-yo?

-ummm...si aqui dice...los felicito y me despido...nos vemos luego will

-claro adios holly

-pero como yo nominado?

-para reina

-esto no no no puede estar pasando

-bien ya que no sobra mucho tiempo para practicar los dejare irse antes

-bien kurt como lo pediste aqui esta tu caja de lucky charms

-gracias rory pero no estoy casi de humor para comer

-es por lo del baile no?

-si y si solo lo hacen para fastidiarme?

-no sabria que decirte

-te acompaño a casa?

-si por favor

-nos vemos luego señor shue

-adios chicos...

CORY CORY CORY CORY CORY CORY CORY CORY

-y bien cual es tu segudo deseo?

-tan rapido quieres mi olla de oro?

-lo deseo mejor que nada(susurando seductoramente en mi cuello)

-bueno...mi segundo deseo seria una de tus camisas

-porque una de mis camisas?

-para asi poder tener algo tuyo para recordarte

- bien y entonces yo voy a querer algo tuyo tambien

-que cosa?

-ese abrigo

-bien tomalo

-no te molesta?

-no mientras seas tu(dandole un beso)

Todo comenzo muy rapido en aquel beso rory trataba de besar el cuello de kurt pero este no se dejaba asi que con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba dijo

-no tan rapido..aun no tengo mi tercer deseo

-pideme lo que quieres

-um quiero conocer a tu familia

-enserio?

-sip

-ammm bueno pero mi madre ya sabe un poco de ti

-le contaste?

-bueno yo le cuento casi todo a mi mami

-bueno y que dijo con respecto a ti con ya sabes novio

-que el amor es amor sin importar el genero

-tu madre debe ser una gran persona

-lo es...me prestar tu laptop

-si...toma

-tanks

-vamos facebook abre rapido...listo

-seamus nescesito que traigas a mama

-claro rory pero tendra que ser por video llamada

-ovbio de que otra forma...

-aqui esta

-hola mi pequeño ror!

-mami como has estado!

-bien hijo

-queria presentarte a alguien

-es ese chico del que tanto me hablas?

-sip(le hice una seña a kurt) el es kurt hummel mama mi novio

-es adorable!

-gracias señora...mucho gusto

-me alegra que mi ror encontrara a alguien como tu

-lose soy muy afortunado de tenerlo

-enrealidad lo amas

-mas que a mi coleccion dolche y gabbana

-entonces segun las tradiciones irlandesas les otorgo mi bendicion

-muchas gracias mami

-bueno tengo que irme tenemos que visitar a la abuelaa amelia

-claro mama

-adios hijo...seamus como se apaga esto?...ya esta apagado?

-no mama

-entonces seamus?

-ya

y bien te gusto conocer a mi madre?

-es una persona muy hermosa

-lo se por eso la quiero mucho

-y bien

-bien que?

-ya cumpliste mi tercer deseo

-oh eso significa?

-sip te ganaste tu olla de oro pequeño rory

-genial

-pero eso si tu premio te lo doy mañana

-ahhjhhhjhhhhjjhhhhhhh porque no hoy?

-porque hoy solo quiero dormir abrazo a ti

- :]


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14: la campaña del baile

-buenos dias amor

-buenos dias

-como dormiste?

-bien a tu lado

-siempre eres tan dulce?

-contigo si

-amo tu hermoso acento es solo hermoso y adorable

-lo se las chicas mueren por los acentos

-yo no soy una chica

-perodon perdon kurt no fue mi intencion decirlo

-pero lo pensaste

-no no fue un error

-lo se era borma

-wow que gran actor

-algun dia trabaje en brodway no?

-si

-y adonde quieres ir hoy?

-ummmm nose tal vez a caminar al parque o al cine no se

-que tal si vamos a desayunar a algun lugar

-pero papa esta en casa

-nop tu padre hace un rato me dijo que iria a comprar unas cosas

-oh entonces la casa esta sola para nosotros

-eso creo

-oh entonces tenga cuidado señor flanagqn porque puede ser atacado por

-no te atreverias

-oh si...el mounstro de las cosquillas

-no.. -ara...para para kurt por favor

-no hasta que te rindas

-porfavor paraaaaaaaaa

-bien...

-eso fue divertido

-y bien

-que nos vamos?

-asi

-y a donde

-ummm a tomar algo a la semilla de lima

-bueno...

-solo dejame tomar mi abrigo hace frio afuera

-y yo que voy a usar?

-tengo mas de un abrigo sabes(riendo)

kurt conducia totalmente en silencio como si ocultara algo lentamente tome su mano y la entrelaze con la mia era el momento perfecto para un beso per el estupido auto nos lo impedia ya que si deja de conducir nos golpearan

Al poco rato llegamos a la semilla de lima casi no habia gente ya que todavia era temprano asi que tomamos lugar en nuestra mesa y enseguida nos atendieros pero mis celos entraron en accion al observar que el chico de la mesa de enfrente le sonreia mucho a kurt asi que discretamente lo saque de su pequeño juego

-ah kurt que paso con lo del baile?

-oh bueno eso no se aun

-no quieres ganar?

-estoy nominado para reina

-oh bueno yo

-hey chicos!

-hey sam que haces aqui

-oh bueno vine a tomar un cafe

-sientate con nosotros si quieres

-gracias

-y con quien vas a hacer campaña para el baile?

-eso es obligatorio?

-segun el reglamento si

-oh bueno no se

-que tal finn?

-no creo rory el hara campaña con rachel

-y que tal conmigo?

-quieres hacer campaña conmigo sam?

-si porque no sera divertido

-tal vez

-bien trato hecho

-no se porque estas tan molesto

-como no quieres que me moleste primero el señor sonrisas se la pasa sonriendote y luego sam y su propuesta para el baile

-oh vamos sabes que solo te amo a ti

-enserio?

-dime alguna vez te he engañado?

-no

-vez te entregue mi alma

-bueno aun falta algo

-que?

-ya sabes

-...oh eso

-y

-despues del baile

-claro

_n/a despues de este capitulos en los siguientes no saldran las nacionales solo acontecimientos cortos de las nacionales_

-y

_-y_ que?

-vale pagemos y vamonos

-deacuerdo

-una pregunta

-cual

-porque no me dijiste lo de sam y tu?

-bueno no estaba listo para contarte algo asi

-y aun lo amas?

-no eso paso hace mucho tiempo

-seguro?

-todo sentimiento hacia el se desvanecio

algunas personas desconocidas...

-muchos de ustdes sabran porque estan aqui no?

-si

-como saben se hacerca el baile

-y es la oportunidad perfecta para revivir

-a kum

-sabemos que fue dificil lo de la separacion

-porque lo hicieron

-asi esta la cosa todos votaremos por ellos

-esperando que ganen

-si

-todos a favor?

-si


	15. Chapter 15

cap 15: EL BAILE DE GRADUACION

-asi que que te pondras esta noche?

-no lo se aun

-quieres que te ayude a elegir

-porfavor mercedes

-te vez muy nervioso

-es solo que nosotros es decir yo y sam

-oye por favor es el momento de arreglar las cosas

-pero yo ya no lo amo

-solo daselo a entender pero lo mas importante no lo lastimes

-no lo hare te lo prometo

-um cambiemos de tema

-de que quieres que hablemos?

-un mc queen o mark jacobs?

-mc queen

-buen gusto

-aprendi del mejor

-con quien iras al baile mercedes?

-con shane

-ummmm interesante

-y tu?

-oh bueno con rory

-jamas pense que ustedes dos terminarian juntos recuerdo cuando audiciono para el glee club tina me dijo que le lanzabas miradaas de odio me hubiera encantado ver eso

-bueno esque nadie mas podia llegar a mi registro vocal

-me pregunto si ustedes dos tuvieran un hijo como seria

-mercedes

-imaginate ojos azul oceano,cabello castaño

-mercedes

-piel como la nieve

-mercedes

-una hermosa voz

-mercedes!

-ups me desvie del tema

-si yo se

-pero en serio un hijo de ustedes seria hermoso

- . -_-

-ok ya entendi

2 horas eligiendo el atuendo perfecto para ese baile simplemente estoy un poco nervioso no se cual es la trampa que hay tal vez sea una broma o una venganza pero porque una venganza yo no he hecho nada,ummmmmm bueno no que yo sepa,si mi madre estuviera qqui ella me diria que hacer ella era la persona que mejor me entendia y mi padre bueno el esta intentandolo pero no es facil para el todo esto el hecho de mi siendo gay no es algo facil para el

La musica resonaba desde lejos jamas pense que gastarian tanto es un ridiculo baile comenze a caminar con un poco de nervios una vez entre mi vida dara un giro totalmente drastico.

-te he dicho lo hermoso que te vez hoy?

-no aun no...:D

-pues te vez hermoso...y caliente

-bueno eso se puede arreglar

-tal vez :D...pero no aqui hay mucha gente

-ummmm descuida no voy a arrancarte la ropa aqui

-ummm lastima me hubiera encantado

-bueno pues solo espera un poco mas

-tratare pero no te prometo nada

KORY KORY KORY KORY KORY KORY KORY KORY

-bien gracias new directions por hacerme recordar que la vida es una mentira ahora como todos han estado esperando eh aqui los resultados de rey y reina del baile

-digalo de una maldita vez!

-tu a mi oficina ahora

-ahhhhs bueno!

-bien como decia nominados para rey...finn hudson...nelson...brittany...sam evans...nominadas para reina...rachel berry...quinn fabray...kurt hummel...santana lopez bien y los ganadores el rey y reina del baile son

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-KURT HUMMEL Y SAM EVANS(aplausos y gritos)

-sabia que lograriamos nuestro cometido

-ahora el paso siguiente

-wow debo admitir que no me esperaba eso pero bueno mackinley saluda a tus nuevos soberanos

-beso beso beso!

-si que se den un beso

-no sam de ninguna manera hare eso

-beso beso beso!

-BESO BESO!

-BESO!

-BESO BESO BESO BESO!

-BESO BESO BESO!

-QUE SE DEN UN BESO!

-bueno ya escucharon al publico

-solo es un inocente beso kurt

-no sam no

-solo es un pequeño beso

-pero no yo amo a rory

-solo dejate llevar

-no sam no!

-ESCUCHEN YA BASTA...SE QUE TODOS QUIEREN QUE SAM Y YO REGRESEMOS PERO ESO YA NO ES POSIBLE ENTIENDANLO YO YA NO LO AMO POR FAVOR NO TRATEN DE ACERCARNOS YA POR FAVOR...Y SI LO SIENTO SAM PERO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR MIMTIENDOME A MI Y A TI PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HACE 2 AÑOS QUE PERDI TODO AMOR HACIA TI AHORA SOLO TE VEO COMO UN AMIGO ENTIENDELO

-kurt yo

-sam por favor solo dejalo asi

-no entiende no puedo sacarte de mi mente

-pero tienes que hacerlo

-solo dejame darte un beso

-no sam no voy a engañar a rory

-bien se que jamas podre recuperarte pero al menos somos amigos

-si

-me das un abrazo?

-bueno

-(abrazo...) y un beso

-espera que?!(...)

-rory face :O


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16: dolor,placer y amor

-porque lo besaste?

-rory entiende yo no quise hacerlo el lo hizo

-entonces porque lo dejaste

-sabes que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar

-jamas pense que me harias esto

-rory entiendelo yo no amo a a sam

-no kurt yo se que lo amas y que para ti solo soy un experimento

-no rory eres el amor de mi vida no un experimento

-no te creo

-quieres que le lo demuestre?

-que me amas si?

kurt se acerco y comenzo a besar apasionadamente a rory a lo cual este correspondia ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco fue desabotonando su traje negro, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Acariciaba lentamente su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera, le comenzo a quitar su camisa blanca que llevaba encima e hizo que se sentara en la cama. Lentamente kurt se subio a él y lo empezo a besar fogosamente, haciendo que sus labios se quedaran rojos. rory Empezó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de kurt mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Kurt le quito su pantalón y ambos quedaron al mismo tiempo en ropa interior, kurt le quito su bóxer haciendo que se deje ver su gran erección -OH DIOS MIO(SUSURRO PARA EL MISMO) . empezo a masajear su miembro haciendo que él gimiera,rory comenzo a quitarle el boxer a kurt y lo acorraló en el respaldo de la cama. mientras kurt lamia el cuello de rory con pasion y deseo rory se comenzaba a excitar mas y mas tanto que kurt comenzo a notarlo lentamente bajo besando cada una de las partes del cuerpo de rory hasta llegar a su longitud y valla longitud y al ver la expresion de deso de rory introdujo la longitud de este en su boca mientras la movia de arriba hacia abajo haciendo gemir a rory repetidas veces…  
-oh joder kurt...eres...tan...tan ...oh!

-te gusta eso?

-oh dios...aaaaaa si si!

-estoy tan cerca kurt!(gimio rory)

-bueno aun no es el momento

-no te detengas

-pero debo hacerlo

kurt dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras rory le mandaba miradas de desconcierto pero al poco tiempo entendio a que se referia kurt.

-yo se que es lo que mas deseas(susurro kurt en su oido)

-si tanto lo deseas hazlo(susurro)

- claro que si

-...espera...tienes proteccion?

-claro

...

kurt comenzo a sentir como rory comenzaba a penetrarlo el dolor era tanto de verdad tendria todo eso dentro de el penso rory siguio penetrando muy duro a kurt este solo hacia unas cuantas reacciones, sentia que el dolor llegaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero luego ese dolor fue reemplazado por un placer inexplicable e irremplazable, ambos empezaron a gemir tan fuerte que hicieron que los vecinos se despertaran . No les importaba nada. Cada vez penetraba más fuerte en mi,no pude evitar arañarle la espalda y comenzo a dar embestidas mas fuertes y con más fuerza deje de sentir que me partia en dos y el placer cada vez mas me imvadia rory gemia cada vez mas fuerte, empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre, pero al parecer a él no le importaban, empezó a besar el cuello de kurt haciendo gemir a este . ambos chicos sintieron como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al tener un minimo contacto de labios a labios cuando kurt sintio que llegaba al final rory comenzo a masturbarlo mientras daba embestidas mas fuertes cada vez se sentian mas cerca. Lentamente fue saliendo de el cuerpo de kurt y entrando nuevamente. Hubo en un momento en que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, dieron un gemido tan fuerte que hicieron que el vecino les gritara un par de obsenidades, rieron por lo bajo pero siguieron con lo suyo. Al poco rato ambos calleron rendidos en el sueño.

esa fue la muestra de kurt hacia rory donde le demostraba su amor ya nada habia importado en ese momento fueron uno solo durante ese tiempo ambos chicos perdieron algo muy importante para los dos su virginidad con ls persona que mas aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-buenos dias amor como dormiste?

-bien

-con respecto a lo de anoche

-fue algo inesperado sabes

-te gustaria repetirlo?

-ummmm tal vez

lo deseaba mas que a nada, y a rory le pasaba lo mismo con el, ya no aguantaba mas en la cama lo empezó a besar desesperadamente, no podía aguantar las ganas, el quería hacerla sentir suyo otra vez.

_El beso se volvió particularmente necesitado, rort pasaba su lengua por toda, la cavidad bucal de kurt todo se volvia, completamente parecido a la noche que trato de hacerlo con blaine pero no funciono se arruino todo porque el no estaba listo, pero ahora era diferente, rory lo amaba y queria hacerlo de nuevo_

_rory, tomo a kurt por la cintura poniendo sus alrededor de sus caderas, a pesar de que estaban allí, lo tiro a la cama con sus las piernas de kurt abrazando todo el torso de rory cada uno de sus besis se hacían cada vez mas intensos, y fogosos._

_kurt, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, n podía aguantar mas, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca que de costumbre, empezó a besarle el cuello a lo cual rory estiraba su cuello hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso, kurt, dejaba algunas marcas en su cuello tocaba su pecho lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de besarlo, estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y las consecuencias que podía traer esto pero nada le importo, solo estaban ellos dos _

_Se besaron mas intensamente, mientras rory le tocaba las piernas a rory quien estaba muy excitado, esa sensación sintio la noche anterior cuando le entrego su cuerpo a rory , jamás lo había pensado asi, rory seguía besándole el cuello, el abdomen todo lo que kurt tenia descubierto. al igual que la noche anterior el amor pudo mas y se comvirtieron en uno solo._

_-esa mancha que vio kurt en la cama era la señal de que ya no era virgen y que le habia entregado su cuerpo a su querido novio rory flanagan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-kurt estas bien? Te noto raro_

_-no es nada tina_

_-seguro caminas un poco raro_

_-estoy bien tina solo me duele un poco el pie_

_-ok y adonde vas?_

_-a la biblioteca_

_-ok ve con cuidado_

_-claro adios tina_

_...ahora si que estas sufriendo las consecuencias kurt hummel ya vez quisistes hacerlo 2 veces he aqui el resultado lentamente me diriji a la biblioteca sin tratar de caminar muy rapido ya que "ese" dolor en el trasero era un recordatorio de lo que paso hace tres dias rapidamente busco una mesa y tratando de no gritar se sento lentamente en la silla de la mesa_

_-kurt eres tu?_

_-oh rory_

_-que pasa te vez cansado?_

_-es solo que _

_-es por lo de hace dos dias_

_-si aun sigo cansado_

_-si yo tambien_

_-ademas de que no he podido caminar bien y sentarme_

_-(rory sentia sus mejillas arder al escuchar eso)_

_-valla_

_-la proxima vez recuerdame no hacerlo tres veces_

_-hecho_

_-creo que no podre caminar bien toda la semana_

_-jaja_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Que paso les gusto lo odiaron? Comente si les gusto el cap o si lo odiaron y sobre el lemon bueno es que no soy bueno escribiendo lemon que pasen una bonita noche :D_


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17: EL ULTIMO ADIOS

sabiamos que este dia llegaria  
-si lo se rory  
-y ahora mirate te has graduado y yo regrezare a casa.  
-lo se pero sabes que ire contigo  
PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LONDONDERRY IRLANDA FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL AVION EN 10 MINUTOS.  
-andando rory!  
-aja  
Comenzamos a caminar con direccion al avion yo se que kurt no quiere ir a irlanda y yo no voy a obligarlo asi que cuando estabamos a punto de salir por la puerta empuje a kurt hacia adentro y cerre la puerta de salida para abordar.  
DOS MINUTOS.  
-RORY PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!  
-NO KURT TU NO QUIERES IR A IRLANDA Y YO NO VOY A OBLIGARTE  
-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO YO TE AMO!  
-YO TAMBIEN PERO QUIERO QUE HAGAS REALIDAD TU SUEÑO DE ESTAR EN BRODWAY Y EN IRLANDA NO LO VAS A LOGRAR!(una lagrima se asomaba por su cara)  
-NO RORY POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA  
-NO KURT! REGREZA A CASA Y DEJAME IR!  
-RORY POR FAVOR! NO NO ME HAGAS ESTO(LLORANDO MAS FUERTE)  
-POR FAVOR KURT NO HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL! PORQUE SE QUE NO PODRE Y ABRIRE LA PUERTA  
-ENTONCES DEJAME IR CONTIGO!  
-LO SIENTO KURT...no puedo.  
-RORY NO! POR FAVOR  
-LO LAMENTO MUCHO KURT PERO RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE VOY A AMARTE!  
-RORY POR FAVOR REGREZA NO ME HAGAS ESTO  
-HE TOMADO MI DESCISION Y ESA ES VERTE FELIZ DE REALIZAR TU SUEÑO CON TUS AMIGOS  
-NO RORY POR FAVOR TU ERES MI UNICO SUEÑO  
-ya no...te dejo libre  
-NO NO ABORDES POR FAVOR  
-LO SIENTO...PERO NO PUEDO  
-RORY NO!  
-ERES LIBRE KURT LIBRE DE HACER TU VIDA CON ALGUIEN MAS  
-PERO TODA MI VIDA ERES TU!  
-YA NO KURT...eso acabo  
-NO POR FAVOR RORY ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA  
-DE VERDAD LO SIENTO KURT...  
-NO NO AUN NO ES TIEMPO  
-ME TEMO QUE SI MI ESTADIA AQUI ACABO Y NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS CONTENTO PORQUE? PORQUE CONOCI A UNA PERSONA QUE SIN DUDA ME HIZO SENTIR COMO NADIE MAS ME HA HECHO SENTIR AMADO Y FELIZ DE TENERTE A MI LADO PERO AL FINAL SOLO ME LLEVO TU RECUERDO  
-NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS  
-YA ES TARDE KURT!...adios recuerda que te amo  
-no rory no te vallas  
-adios kurt.  
Rory comenzo a abordar el avion que lo devolveria a su hogar kurt solo podia observar y llorar mas fuerte el amor de su vida desaparecia cada vez mas de su vista y probablemente jamas lo volveria a ver.


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18: no quiero superarlo. -vamos kurt come algo. -kurt? -al menos ten la decencia de contestar...llevas dos meses asi tienes que salir -QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO NADA! -YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO KURT NO TENGO PORQUE ESCUCHAR COMO ME GRITAS! -ENTONCES DEJA DE METERTE EN MI ESTUPIDA VIDA QUE NO ES TU ESTUPIDO ASUNTO! -ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE AYUDO! -NADIE TE PIDIO TU AYUDA! -ERES INSOPORTABLE HUMMEL! -LO MISMO DIGO! y si creo que acabo una linda amistad sinceramente odio que la gente se acerque a mi para tratar de ayudarme lo unico que quiero es que me dejen en paz que no entienden! Ya ni yo mismo me soporto solo quiero estar solo para asimilar todo. No se cuanto tiempo me valla a tomar todo esto pero no quiero seguir asi ya estoy harto de todo esto supongo que no me queda de otra esperen esta sonando mi telefono. -que sea para algo importante(pense) -hola? -pequeño kurt soy yo tu abuela -(oh dios al diablo no esto no)hoo-la abuela...como me encontraste?. -no te preocupes pequeño tu abuelo no sabe nada de esto. -como has estado? -no muy bien. -porque lo dices cariño? -por donde no empezar abuela...fue algo valla demasiado doloroso. -tal vez deverias visitarme para que hablemos? -y que pasa con el abuelo? -no te preocupes hace años olvido su estupida idea -gracias al cielo...pero no creo que sea lo mas conveniente viajar a irlanda ahora. -porque lo dices cariño hay algun problema? -bueno algo asi no es un problema fue mas bien como una separacion. -vez por eso nescesito que vengas para que me cuentes como haz estado estos ultimos años cariño. -deacuerdo...tomare el proximo vuelo a dublin. -deacuerdo avisame cuando vallas a despegar para que asi pueda prepararte algo. -abuela no creo que la comida se mantenga caliente para ese tiempo -pues la calentamos y ya...cuidate cariño -si tu tambien abuela...adios. Claramente no estoy pensando correctamente digo solo empeorare las cosas al dirigirme a irlanda solo me sentire mas triste pero le hice una promesa a la abuela y si hay algo que kurt hummel no es es un mentiroso. -rachel...tienes un minuto? -supongo. -escucha quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato enserio tu solo estas tratando de ayudarme...lo siento yo no devi contestarte asi. -lo se yo tambien lo siento te obligue a decirme todo lo que pasaste ese dia y me meti mucho en donde no me llamaron -asi que amigos? -amigos... -y que vamos a comer? -tienes animos para salir? -supongo?...adonde? -a tiffany's -deacuerdo solo porque adoro ese lugar. -deacuerdo solo tomo mis llaves del departamente y nos vamos. -ruego a dios que las encuentre. -QUE DIJISTE! -no yo no dije nada... -aja.

Luego de caminar un rato llegamos a tiffany's al menos me sentiria tranquilo por un momento claro antes de que rachel se vuelva un dolor de cabeza otra vez. -asi que piensas irte? -se le prometi a mi abuela. -y que va a pasar con lo de rory? -el vive en londonderry...yo voy a dublin pero bueno si llegase a encontrarmelo no se que are. -solo arreglen las cosas y sean amigos. -sera dificil para mi verlo a la cara. -bueno lograras encontrar la forma de superar esa situacion -espero y asi sea. -y que hay del otro chico? -quien?. -aquel...hay tendre que ponertelo mas claro...irlanda,abuelo,compromiso,chico -ah ya hablas de el...no lo se no lo he visto desde que tenia como 8 años... -intenta conocerlo. -escucha rachel no voy a casarme con el si -no decia eso solo conocelo. -porque tanto repentino interes en mi y esa situacion? -solo cuiriosidad. -bueno la curiosidad mato al gato. -en este caso no aplica a mi -y que hay de finn rachel?. -bueno me ha contado que le va bien en su trabajo como actor. -me alegro por el. -bueno pagemos la cuenta. -si disculpe cuanto es? -son 50 dolares. -mitad y mitad? -aja...aqui tiene. -gracias por su preferencia

Despues de comer algo regrezamos al departamento hablar con rachel me hizo sentir un poco mejor y he decidido dejar de sentirme miserable cuando en realidad solo tengo que ser fuerte eso es todo.


End file.
